L'enfant désiré d'Hinata et Naruto
by NaruHina82
Summary: Naruto et Hinata se rencontrent, s'aiment, se marient et désirent fonder une famille. Venez découvrir la grossesse d'Hinata dans les détails.


Sur le site Wattpad, une de mes lectrices m'a demandée de parler de la grossesse et de l'accouchement en message privé afin d'avoir des connaissances pour écrire une fanfiction plus réaliste. Peut-être que ce sujet intéressera d'autres personnes, c'est pourquoi je la publie pour tous. Afin d'éviter le côté trop scolaire au maximum, je vais écrire une petite histoire. Les sentiments des personnages seront juste survolés. J'aurai aimé mettre des schémas comme sur l'autre site. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment possible sur ce site. Je vous préviens, je vais rentrer dans les détails. Place à mon histoire.

Hinata venait de quitter Sakura et ses autres amies. Elle était fatiguée mais heureuse de s'être aérée la tête. Elle était quelque peu angoissée en ce moment. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle tentait de tomber enceinte et de donner à Naruto, son époux depuis un an, une famille. Malheureusement, toutes leurs tentatives des derniers mois se sont montrées infructueuses. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de test de grossesse qu'elle avait acheté dès qu'elle avait une semaine de retard dans ses règles. Pourtant, elle avait arrêté de prendre la pilule dès leur projet décidé. Son corps semblait mettre du temps à éliminer les substances actives de son contraceptif.

Hinata pensa alors à deux de ses anciennes camarades d'études. La première, Ino, était mariée à Saï depuis à peine deux mois alors qu'elle était déjà enceinte de quatre mois. Elle avait oublié de prendre une fois sa pilule sans s'en rendre compte. La conception s'était faite durant le mois qui avait suivi l'oubli. C'était un accident mais elle en avait été heureuse. Saï l'avait alors demandée en mariage, projet qu'il avait prévu depuis un certain temps mais trop indécis, il avait toujours repoussé l'échéance jusqu'à l'annonce de la grossesse.

La deuxième, Matsuri, était tombée enceinte durant sa terminale. Vierge, ne vivant pas de relation amoureuse, elle ne prenait aucune pilule, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Durant sa dernière année de lycée, elle rencontra Gaara. Les deux apprirent à se connaître et petit à petit, tombèrent amoureux. Durant une soirée, alors que le couple était dans la chambre du jeune homme, seuls, leurs baisers les entraînèrent à connaître leur première fois. Cependant, Gaara n'avait pas pensé à se protéger avec un préservatif et Matsuri n'avait pas envisagé de se faire prescrire la pilule, ignorante sur ce sujet tabou au sein de sa famille. Les deux en parlèrent sans en être inquiet outre mesure. Après tout, ils avaient lu et attendu dire qu'une vierge ne tombait jamais enceinte lors de son premier rapport sexuel, même si elle était pubère, alors tout allait bien. Le couple utilisa par la suite des préservatifs et elle prit une micro-pilule.

Cependant, au bout de quelques semaines, Matsuri se sentit fatiguée et avait une drôle de sensation dans son bas ventre. Elle avait l'impression d'être chatouillée par des bulles d'air de temps en temps à ce niveau. Puis, elle se surprit à avoir du retard dans ses règles. Angoissée et secondée par Hinata et Temari, elle fit un test de grossesse. Il fut positif. Elle dut trouver tout son courage pour en informer Gaara. Son amoureux la rassura et décida de la soutenir. Ils en parlèrent également à la famille de la future mère. Cette dernière fut formidable car bien que surprise et contrariée à cause de leur âge, elle leur laissa le choix : l'avortement, la naissance sous X (adoption) ou garder l'enfant. Le couple avait moins de 12 semaines de grossesse (soit 14 semaines après le début des dernières règles normalement prévues), délai légal pour avorter, pour prendre une décision. Les adolescents, appuyés par leurs amis et les membres de leur famille, étaient résolus à élever le bébé à venir.

Matsuri avait eu le soutien de tous. Tout le groupe avait protégé la future mère des moqueries et des méchancetés des idiot(e)s du lycée, mais surtout des délinquants qui, la prenant pour une fille facile du fait de son état, avaient voulu abuser d'elle. Toutes les filles dans sa situation n'avaient pas sa chance, malheureusement. Certaines étaient abandonnées soit par leur famille, soit par leur copain, et parfois par les deux. Dans ce dernier cas, elles étaient obligées d'aller vivre dans un appartement toute seule, ou au sein d'une maison tenue par une association pour les filles-mères isolées qui pouvaient les accueillir jusqu'aux trois ans de l'enfant.

Quand à Hinata, elle avait toujours cru pouvoir suivre les convictions de sa famille : attendre son mariage pour donner à son mari sa virginité. Traditionnelle, sa famille était contre la contraception et jugeait durement les filles ou les femmes qui avaient des relations sexuelles hors mariage. De plus, son père ne supportait pas qu'on puisse le contredire et se rebeller contre lui le faisait rentrer dans une colère noire. La jeune femme pensait que sa conviction était forte et sans faille, mais c'était sans compter avec sa rencontre d'avec Naruto.

Cette dernière s'était déroulée lors d'un bal au sein d'une grande école d'officiers alors qu'elle avait 22 ans. Elle était entrain de discuter avec sa soeur Hanabi quand elle fut abordée par un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus profonds. Elle fut intriguée par trois marques sur chacune de ses joues qui lui donnaient un côté espiègle et sauvage. Il l'invita à danser en lui tendant le bras en souriant. Ce sourire l'hypnotisa instantanément et sans s'en rendre compte, Hinata avait mis sa main dans la sienne, sous l'heureux regard de sa soeur. En effet, trop timide et introvertie, elle refusait habituellement toutes les demandes à part celles de son cousin Neji. Ce côté de sa personnalité, en plus d'être assez banale selon elle, l'avait empêchée d'avoir des histoires d'amour. Les deux jeunes gens ne lâchèrent pas leur prise et c'était main dans la main que le couple était arrivé sur la piste de danse.

Son cavalier et elle ne s'étaient pas quittés de la soirée et s'étaient même échangés leur numéro de mobile. Hinata y apprit son nom : Naruto. Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut des coups de téléphone et des SMS, puis ce fut une nouvelle rencontre alors qu'il était de passage à Konoha durant sa formation militaire qu'il suivait à Kiri. Elle en fut suivie d'autres. Le couple s'approcha petit à petit avec un Naruto de plus en plus dans un jeu de séduction romantique. Hinata se surprit à vouloir se faire de plus en plus belle à chacun de leur rendez-vous, quitte à faire les vitrines contrairement à ses habitudes. Il l'invita même à être sa cavalière durant le bal de son école. La jeune femme accepta, surtout que son cousin pouvait la chaperonner rassurant ses parents. Celui-ci suivait bizarrement le même cursus que lui.

C'est durant cette soirée que Naruto se confessa après l'avoir amené à l'écart. Il lui apprit avoir été attiré par ses yeux qui l'avaient appelé à l'aborder. Elle le taquina un peu en lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était certainement pas la raison, l'ayant surpris à lorgner sa poitrine qu'elle savait généreuse. Il acquiesça mais l'assura que ce n'était pas la principale, touché qu'il était par son caractère doux et attentionné à son égard. Hinata constata son sérieux et confessa aussi ses sentiments. Naruto lui offrit alors son premier baiser. Les semaines suivantes, le couple informa leur entourage de leur relation. Le nouveau petit ami apprit son désir d'attendre le mariage pour avoir des rapports sexuels. Il accepta son souhait, malgré le fait qu'il avait de l'expérience. Il lui avoua que cela allait être dur mais il respectait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui envoyer des messages coquins lors de leur séparation et de se montrer entreprenant lors de leur rendez-vous sans passer la limite pour autant.

Naruto lui présenta ses amis dont Saï et Ino, ainsi que Sasuke qu'il considérait comme son frère et Sakura, sa fiancée. Hinata en fut heureuse, surtout qu'à part Tenten, la copine de Neji, son père avait fait en sorte de l'éloigner de son amie Matsuri à cause de sa grossesse. Selon lui, cette dernière aurait certainement eu une mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle était donc très seule puisque même Temari, dans le souci de soutenir sa belle-sœur, lui avait quelque peu tournée le dos, malgré quelques appels de temps de temps, surtout pour les fêtes.

Au fil du temps et de leurs sorties, l'amour l'habitant, Hinata sentait ses convictions fondre au soleil un peu plus à chacune de leurs rencontres. Même si son désir de rester vierge jusqu'à la cérémonie maritale était dans son coeur, elle préféra donc prendre ses précautions. Elle prit en cachette de ses parents, mais surtout de son père, la pilule. Elle fit bien. Six mois après le début de leur relation, lors d'un autre bal à Kiri, sentant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il était celui qui lui était destiné, elle lui offrit sa virginité alors que le couple s'était isolé dans sa chambre d'étudiant. Naruto avait bien sur mis un préservatif pour prévenir des MST. Cette précaution sauta quand ils firent un test sanguin six mois après, alors qu'elle continuait la pilule. Cette nouvelle étape de leur relation resta secrète, à la demande express de la jeune femme.

Au bout de quelques mois, au cours d'un repas romantique au restaurant, Hinata eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie. Elle avait entendu Naruto prononcé un discours lui réchauffant le cœur à chaque parole prononcée. Alors qu'il discourait, il s'était mis debout et devant tout le monde qui l'écoutait, s'était mis un genou à terre en finissant son monologue par une demande en mariage, un écrin ouvert sur une bague ornée d'un saphir. Hinata, des larmes de joie sur les joues, accepta sous les applaudissements des autres convives. La jeune femme, rentrée chez elle, en informa sa famille, exprimant sa joie. Malheureusement, son père eut une réaction des plus surprenantes. Il désavoua cette demande car elle n'avait pas été faite dans les règles.

Naruto aurait du, selon lui, venir lui quémander sa bénédiction avant de lui en faire part. Orphelin, le jeune fiancé, ne connaissant pas les usages, avait fait selon son cœur. Ce qu'Hinata fit remarquer à Hiashi, affirmant qu'elle avait mille fois préféré la méthode de son blond plutôt que le protocole strict de son père. Ce dernier se mit en colère mais ne lui ordonna heureusement pas de rompre. Il lui rappela cependant la condition de sa virginité pour son mariage. Hinata ne rajouta rien, toujours désireuse de garder sa véritable condition loin de ses oreilles. Elle avait peur pour elle et pour son amant secret. De plus, elle était mortifiée qu'il est pu gâcher son bonheur d'être maintenant fiancée à l'homme de sa vie. Elle en prit son parti et commença, au grand drame de son paternel, à partir rejoindre Naruto quand cela lui chantait.

Un drame n'arrivant jamais seul, la prise du contraceptif fut cependant découverte par le père d'Hinata qui exigea des explications. Avec la complicité du médecin, la jeune femme lui avoua que c'était pour ses règles douloureuses mais ayant peur de sa réaction, elle ne lui en avait rien dit. Suspicieux, Hiashi se contenta de cela mais mis tout de même la pression sur le couple, les surveillant encore plus. Neji fut mis à contribution à son corps défendant, obligé à loger sa cousine quand elle était à Kiri et allant jusqu'à toquer à la porte de la chambre quand il jugeait que leur bonsoir durait un peu trop longtemps. Au début, Naruto fit face à tout cela, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Malheureusement, ne supportant plus la pression, le jeune homme rompit avec elle lors d'un autre bal. Il était fatigué de se cacher pour faire l'amour ou pour juste l'embrasser et qu'elle mette sa peur de son père avant leur bonheur et leur relation. Laissée seule, le coeur brisé, Hinata prit sa bague de fiançailles et la mit autour de son cou dans l'espoir de le voir revenir vers elle. Son père alla jusqu'à lui affirmer qu'elle trouva surement mieux que ce va nu pied. L'ex-fiancée en déprima tout en s'accrochant à une espérance folle de le revoir et de nouveau se blottir dans ses bras.

Elle en fut récompensée quand deux mois après leur rupture, Naruto la recontacta pour lui quémander un rendez-vous. Elle accepta anxieuse d'en connaître la raison. C'est durant un repas au restaurant qu'il s'excusa de la souffrance que sa décision avait engendré, voyant son air déprimé et fatigué. Il avait été horrifié de l'avoir vue aussi pâle et amaigrie. Le jeune officier lui avoua avoir réfléchi et qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Elle lui était devenue indispensable. Ce n'est pas avec sa famille qu'il voulait vivre mais avec elle. Si cela ne leur plaisait pas et bien tant pis pour eux. Heureuse comme jamais, Hinata s'était jetée sur ses lèvres. Ils consommèrent leur retrouvaille dans une chambre d'hôtel. Naruto, refusant que le père de celle-ci face sa loi, l'invita alors à emménager avec lui, surtout qu'après ses études, il avait obtenu un poste à l'étranger pendant deux ans. Elle accepta malgré son angoisse face au futur affrontement. Afin de sceller leur engagement, son amant se saisit de la bague pendant à son cou blanc et le glissa autour de son doigt avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Quelques jours plus tard, une réunion familiale eut lieu durant laquelle tous les secrets furent révélés. Apprenant que sa fille n'était plus vierge et qu'elle partait de la maison sans être mariée, le pater se mit en colère et l'insulta de prostituée. Blessée, Hinata se blottit contre Naruto qui prenait sa défense. Neji calma les choses et organisa le déménagement quand il vit que rien ne ferait changer d'avis sa cousine. Cette dernière tourna donc le dos à sa famille vers un nouveau bonheur en espérant que la situation s'arrange à l'avenir. Elle était maintenant majeure et cela depuis longtemps, donc elle devait être l'actrice de sa propre vie et non contrôler par les autres.

Le mariage eut lieu à leur retour de l'étranger, encore plus amoureux. Hinata avait gagné en assurance et en confiance en soi. Son père était présent, ainsi que tous les Hyuga, mais fit vite comprendre que pour lui ce n'était qu'une régulation de sa situation. Elle n'en fit pas grand cas, ayant réussi à passer au-delà de la crainte qu'il lui avait inspiré durant toutes ses années d'adolescente. Heureusement, la relation entre Neji, Hanabi et elle retrouva la même complicité, même si son cousin restait quelque peu distant, conforme à sa personnalité. La jeune mariée était maintenant déterminée à penser à son couple et à sa future famille.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Hinata s'engagea dans sa rue. Elle souffla en repensant aux tentatives avortées d'avoir un enfant. Cela avait été tellement facile pour ses deux amies. Apparemment, chaque femme était différente. Pourtant, son cycle était dans la norme en durant 28 jours alors que chez d'autres cela pouvait être plus court (20 jours) ou plus long (36 jours). D'ailleurs, ses dernières règles avaient débuté le 1er du mois. Donc si elle calculait bien, elle devrait ovuler dans les alentours du 14, soit 14 jours après le début de ces dernières, c'est-à-dire cette semaine. Parfois, Hinata se demandait pourquoi cela ne marchait pas comme avec les chats. Le mâle possède des petits dards sur son pénis. Au moment de l'accouplement, ces derniers piquaient les parois vaginales de la femelle. La douleur ainsi engendrée déclenchait l'ovulation. Elle était alors à peu près certaine d'avoir une portée. Non, chez les êtres humains, c'était le corps et les hormones qui décidaient du moment approprié.

Hinata soupira encore une fois. Elle aura pu faire une courbe de température pour être un peu plus certaine du jour ultime. En effet, au alentour de l'ovulation, le corps prenait 0,5 à 1 degré de plus. Cependant, Naruto ne voulait pas lui imposer d'être contrainte à faire ça tous les jours et préférait laisser faire la nature. Son épouse se résigna en l'informant qu'au delà d'un an de tentative, ils iraient consulter pour connaître les raisons de leur échec. Un des deux pouvait être touché de stérilité ou bien avoir quelques difficultés. Il avait consenti.

Quand Hinata ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa maison, elle sentit une bonne odeur lui arriver aux narines. Elle s'avança et découvrit Naruto devant les fourneaux. La table était garnie de belles vaisselles avec au centre des roses. Elle s'approcha de lui et se collant contre son dos lui embrassa la nuque. Il l'invita alors à s'installer au salon le temps qu'il termine. Le repas se passa comme dans un rêve. Quand il fut terminé, son époux la pria d'aller prendre un bain pendant qu'il rangeait. Hinata découvrit une salle de bain décoré de pétale de fleurs et de bougies parfumées. Après cette détente des plus appréciées, elle partit vers sa chambre qui lui apparut dans une lumière tamisée et aussi bien apprêtée que la pièce précédente. Arrivant par derrière, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, Naruto l'enlaça et l'embrassant, la conduit sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour. Hinata ne pensa alors plus à rien et laissa son amant lui faire connaître la jouissance.

Alors que l'orgasme éclatait, son époux éjacula propulsant des millions de spermatozoïdes au fond du vagin de la femme de sa vie. Cette dernière sentit ses muscles pelviens se contracter les aidant à trouver l'entrée antérieure du col de l'utérus. Ce dernier en possède en effet deux, une antérieure du côté du vagin et une postérieure au niveau de l'utérus _._ _ **Petit mémo :**_ _aucun phallus n'est assez long pour entrer et aller au delà du col de l'utérus. De plus, lors du rapport, le vagin s'adapte à la taille du partenaire afin qu'il ne puisse pas y pénétrer. Heureusement, car la douleur serait terrible et puis ce n'est pas fait pour ça._

Les deux amants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, après avoir franchi le col, le patrimoine génétique de Naruto était entrain de se battre contre la muqueuse de l'utérus qui empêchait les plus faibles d'entre eux d'avancer. Aboutissant au fond, les spermatozoïdes restants durent faire un choix : à droite ou à gauche. Tous prirent une décision luttant contre le courant contraire et les cils qui tapissent les trompes de Fallope tentant de les piéger ou de les expulser. Remontant une des trompes, ils arrivèrent bientôt à son embouchure. Là, une cellule plus grosse qu'eux les attendait : l'ovule.

 _Il faut savoir que les spermatozoïdes peuvent survivre 72 heures au sein de l'appareil reproducteur féminin avant de mourir sans avoir rencontré leur but. L'ovule peut attendre 48 heures avant de disparaître s'il n'est pas fécondé. La période d'ovulation peut donc durer entre 4 jours. Chaque mois, lors de l'ovulation, un seul ovaire fabrique un ovule. En cas de faux jumeaux, soit l'ovaire a donné deux ovules, soit les deux ovaires ont produit un ovule._

Ce fut alors l'assaut sur sa surface. Tous cherchèrent l'unique entrée. Un spermatozoïde la trouva et se faufila perdant son filament. Le capital génétique de Naruto rencontra alors celui d'Hinata alors que l'ovule devint impénétrable pour les autres. S'en suivit un voyage le long de la trompe de Fallope. Les cils poussèrent tranquillement l'ovule fécondée qui commença déjà les multiples divisions qui aboutiront à la formation du fœtus. Arrivée dans l'utérus, elle se posa délicatement contre l'endomètre qui s'était préparé lors des 15 jours précédents pour fournir un matelas moelleux : c'est la nidation. L'embryon était maintenant installé au chaud et protégé.

Les deux entrées du col de l'utérus se fermèrent hermétiquement. Le bouchon muqueux se forma au niveau de l'entrée antérieur du col. _Ce dernier est un amas de cellules aqueuses qui le rend impénétrable et étanche empêchant tout liquide, mycoses ou bactéries d'y entrer. Quand une femme le perd trop tôt durant sa grossesse, il lui est recommandé de ne pas se baigner, de ne pas faire l'amour et son col est régulièrement vérifié pour voir s'il ne s'ouvre pas. Dans ce cas, on lui recommande de rester au repos et allongé. Une hospitalisation peut être envisagé si du liquide amniotique s'échappe._

Après cette nuit d'amour, deux semaines passèrent sans trop de changements. Hinata savait que ses règles allaient bientôt arriver. Elle croisait les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Une autre semaine passa, toujours rien. Elle prit un livre sur la grossesse et pour une énième fois le lit.

Symptômes de la grossesse :

\- Arrêt des règles.

\- Troubles digestifs comme nausées, aigreurs, crampes, goût modifié.

\- Malaise dû à une baisse de tension.

\- Seins lourds et tendus.

\- Grosse fatigue inexpliquée.

Hinata ferma les yeux et réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'hier, elle s'était plainte d'une petite douleur à la poitrine quand Naruto avait voulu caresser ses seins. D'ailleurs ce matin, elle avait ressenti un léger vertige au lever. Elle n'avait pas de nausée mais elle était dégoûtée par la viande de boeuf. Sortant, remplie d'espoir, elle acheta un test de grossesse. Elle passa une nuit quelque peu anxieuse. Le matin, Hinata se saisit du test, prit un verre et urina dedans. Le résultat était plus fiable quand on utilisait la première miction du matin. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait poser directement son urine dessus mais elle ne trouvait pas trop cette méthode hygiénique. Cela fait, elle trempa le bout du test et attendit au moins 5 minutes.

Le soir-même, Naruto franchit la porte d'entrée, épuisé par son travail. Il allait entrer dans le salon qu'il eut juste le temps d'accueillir Hinata dans ses bras. Il l'interrogea du regard alors qu'elle lui souriait, des larmes dans les yeux. Son épouse se détacha de lui et posant ses mains sur son bas-ventre, lui annonça la grande nouvelle. Elle était enceinte. Naruto la serra dans ses bras et pleura de joie avec elle. Elle lui apprit qu'elle avait pris rendez-vous avec le gynécologue pour la fin de la semaine afin d'avoir confirmation. Il lui avait envoyée par mail une ordonnance pour faire une prise de sang.

Le jour de la consultation arriva. Hinata tendit son résultat. Le médecin lui apprit qu'effectivement son dosage de Béta Hcg était supérieur à 5 UI/L mettant en évidence sa grossesse. Il l'invita donc à passer à côté pour qu'il puisse faire une échographie. Hinata enleva son pantalon et sa culotte et s'installa sur le fauteuil. Le gynécologue prit une sonde vaginale et l'introduit doucement dans son vagin.

L'embryon était encore trop petit pour être vu avec une sonde juste posée sur le ventre. Une image se forma où il montra au couple un petit amas de cellules. Naruto serra la main de son épouse, heureux de voir la première photo de son enfant. Le médecin appuya sur un bouton et un petit son se fit entendre. C'était des battements de coeur. Hinata mit sa main devant sa bouche. C'était son bébé qu'elle entendait. Le praticien leur apprit que le coeur battait pour la première fois au cours de la 6ème semaine de grossesse. La future mère était donc à 1 mois et deux semaines. Après s'être rhabillée, elle rejoignit son époux qui avait dans sa main la déclaration de grossesse, remplie par le gynécologue, et à fournir à la sécurité sociale pour bénéficier de toutes les aides et la prise en charge à 100 %. Naruto fut heureux d'apprendre que les rapports sexuels étaient possible tant qu'il était à l'écoute du ressenti d'Hinata. D'ailleurs, sa libido pouvait augmenter ou non. Cela dépendait de comment son corps réagirait aux hormones de la grossesse.

Le couple organisa avec le praticien les trois échographies trimestrielles pour lequel il utilisera une sonde externe, posée sur son ventre. Après cette consultation, Hinata prit rendez-vous avec une sage-femme pour réaliser la préparation à l'accouchement. Elle alla également à la pharmacie pour acheter les vitamines et les minéraux recommandés par le médecin et à prendre pendant sa grossesse. Elle va devoir aussi faire tous les mois une prise de sang pour voir si elle restait négative à la toxoplasmose, parasite responsable de malformation chez l'embryon. Naruto a d'ailleurs eu la joie de découvrir que c'était à lui dorénavant de nettoyer la caisse de leur chat jusqu'à l'accouchement. Les félins étaient un des vecteurs de la toxoplasmose, au même titre que les légumes mal lavés ou la viande saignante, s'ils l'attrapaient en mangeant un rongeur contaminé. Heureusement, que leur chat ne sortait jamais mais par précaution, notre blond dut se résigner.

Entre la 9ème et la 11 ème semaine de grossesse, soit avant la fin du 3ème mois, Naruto et Hinata se rendirent à la première échographie, appelée échographie de datation. Elle leur permit de voir la tête, le profil, les membres, le ventre, les différents organes et notamment le coeur. Les futurs parents ne purent refreiner leur émotion à la vue devant eux. Ils pouvaient commencer à voir la forme de leur bébé.

Deux mesures importantes furent prises par le médecin :

La longueur cranio-caudale, c'est-à-dire la distance entre le sommet de la tête et le bas des fesses. Ceci permet de dater exactement le début de la grossesse à 3 ou 4 jours près.

La clarté nucale, c'est-à-dire l'épaisseur de la nuque foetale. Elle doit être inférieure à 3 millimètres : si elle est supérieure ou égale à ce chiffre, une amniocentèse sera proposée afin de rechercher une éventuelle anomalie chromosomique (trisomie). Toutefois, cette mesure n'est qu'un signe d'orientation : dans plus de 90 % des cas, le bébé est tout à fait normal.

Pour la sage-femme, Hinata et Naruto allèrent la voir vers le 4ème mois de grossesse pour organiser les prochaines séances et recevoir les premiers conseils : diététique, bien-être, maux de grossesse... Elle recommanda à la future maman de boire abondamment, de manger normalement dès qu'elle en ressentait le besoin mais sans se forcer, de dormir dès qu'elle en avait envie, de bien laver et cuire les aliments ainsi que d'éviter l'alcool, le lait cru et le tabac...

Vers le 5ème mois, la seconde échographie appelée échographie morphologique fut réalisée. Le médecin examina tous les organes en détail, ainsi que les membres et la tête. Le coeur fut l'objet d'une attention toute particulière. La localisation du placenta fut notée, la vitesse du sang dans le cordon et les artères utérines mesurée (doppler). Le médecin prit également différentes mesures dites biométries (diamètre et circonférence de la tête et de l'abdomen, taille du fémur, etc.). Celles-ci permettent de vérifier la croissance sur des courbes de référence. Grâce à cet examen détaillé, il est possible de détecter précocement des problèmes qui nécessitent une prise en charge rapide. Naruto et Hinata ne voulurent pas connaître le sexe de leur enfant quand la question leur fut posée. Ils étaient de plus en plus émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient, surtout quand ils le surprirent à avoir le hoquet ou qu'il refusait de leur montrer son bout du nez.

Les cours de préparation débutèrent qu'au 7ème mois. Ils pouvaient se faire individuellement ou en groupe et étaient pris en charge à 100% par la sécurité sociale. Les futurs parents préférèrent participer au groupe. A chaque fois, Hinata fut heureuse de voir que Naruto faisait en sorte d'avoir une journée de congé pour venir avec elle, quitte à faire des heures supplémentaires les autres jours. D'ailleurs, il était aussi impatient qu'elle de pouvoir poser toutes les interrogations qui lui trottaient dans la tête et de parler aux autres participants.

 **Cours #1 : La grossesse.** La sage-femme aborda : le développement du bébé et les modifications corporelles, les petits maux de la grossesse (maux de dos, nuits difficiles, flatulences et autres réjouissances), le suivi médical, les symptômes et motifs nécessitant une consultation etc...

 **Cours #2 : Les questions pratiques.** Le contenu de valise pour la maternité (la vôtre et celle du futur bébé), le nécessaire à acheter pour le bébé et autres formalités.

 **Cours #3 : Le travail.** Naruto et Hinata rentrèrent dans le vif du sujet ! C'est là que le terme « **cours de préparation à l'accouchement** » pris tout son sens. La sage-femme leur enseigna à détecter les signes du début de travail, expliqua le déclenchement de l'accouchement, apprit aux futures mères à respirer et à se positionner correctement pour une bonne expulsion. Le sujet de la péridurale fit beaucoup de débat entres les différents couples.

 **Cours #4 : La césarienne.** C'est un sujet qui provoqua des sueurs froides à beaucoup. C'était donc important d'en parler ! La sage-femme les rassura et leur indiquera les cas d'indication de césarienne, le déroulement, les différentes anesthésies, etc.

 **Cours #5 : L'après délivrance.** On y parla de la surveillance après l'accouchement, la rééducation du périnée, la sexualité etc.

 **Cours #6 : Les premières fois avec bébé.** Naruto apprit à changer et à manipuler un nouveau-né, à initier les premiers bains, à donner le biberon ou le sein. En gros, il joua à la poupée sous le regard amusé d'Hinata qui avait déjà expérimenté tout cela pendant des baby-sitting.

 **Cours #7:** le retour à la maison, la reprise du travail, les modes de garde sont les sujets abordés avec les autres futures mamans et la sage-femme.

Les futurs parents sortirent de ses cours la tête remplie d'informations et de conseils. Entre la fin du 8ème mois et la date présumé de l'accouchement, la troisième échographie dite de bien-être foetal s'effectua. Le médecin mesura le bébé et vérifia sa croissance : tous les organes sont à nouveau passés en revue et complètent l'étude morphologique du 5 ème mois. La vitesse de circulation du sang dans le cordon et dans le cerveau de bébé fut calculée. La quantité de liquide amniotique est moins importante à ce stade de la grossesse, et les membres sont plus difficiles à voir, car ils sont repliés et ne peuvent plus être distingués dans leur globalité. Le gynécologue vérifia la position du bébé pour voir s'il s'est retourné pour l'accouchement.

Le couple avait senti les premiers mouvements de leur enfant vers la fin du 5ème mois. Plus le foetus grandissait, plus les coups et les mouvements étaient puissants. Durant les mois de sa grossesse, Hinata put ainsi voir avec enchantement son ventre s'arrondir. Elle ne souffrit ni de nausées, ni de vomissements. Elle était fatiguée et avait des aigreurs d'estomac. Elle remarqua également que ses chevilles avaient gonflées et qu'elle faisait de la rétention d'eau. Sous le conseil de la sage-femme, elle se fit prescrire des bas de contention qui avaient pour but d'aider le système lymphatique et sanguin de ses jambes à remonter des pieds, son sang et sa lymphe. En effet, la praticienne lui apprit que le poids du bébé en grandissant appuyait sur les veines de ses jambes au niveau de son bassin, les empêchant de remplir normalement leur fonction. En plus de ça, Hinata avait souvent envie d'uriner à cause de son enfant qui jouait au foot avec sa vessie.

Durant le dernier trimestre, son dos la fit quelque peu souffrir. Elle voyait son ventre bougé quand son bébé poussait dessus avec son pied ou sa main. Elle pouvait le suivre avec son doigt. Parfois, il se penchait sur le côté et elle pouvait alors dire sur quel côté de la poche amniotique, il se trouvait. D'ailleurs, elle apprit que le liquide amniotique se renouvelait régulièrement. C'était une des raisons du pourquoi elle avait besoin de boire beaucoup d'eau. Le plus pénible fut les contractions de son utérus. Hinata sentait parfois ses muscles utérins se contracter fortement. Ce n'était pas spécialement douloureux mais handicapant quand elle était obligée d'attendre que cela passe. La sage-femme qualifiait cela de faux-travail en lui informant que son myomètre (muscle utérin) faisait ses exercices et que c'était tout à fait normal.

Quand le terme de sa grossesse ne fut plus très loin, Hinata fit un monitoring pour enregistrer l'ECG (fréquence cardiaque) du foetus. Un matin, elle sortit des toilettes. Elle était intriguée car sur le papier toilette, une perte plus épaisse et de couleur jaune pâle s'y trouvait. Elle appela la sage-femme. Celle-ci lui apprit qu'elle venait de perdre le bouchon muqueux. L'accouchement pouvait donc avoir lieu durant les prochains jours. La future mère pensa qu'heureusement, la chambre du bébé était prête et que sa valise pour la maternité également depuis le mois précédent. D'ailleurs, au 6ème mois, elle avait prévenu la maternité dans laquelle elle souhaitait accoucher de la date présumé de son terme. Elle avait même vu l'anesthésiste pour la péridurale.

Deux jours plus tard sa découverte, vers 3 heures du matin, Hinata sentit une contraction. Pensant que c'était celle habituelle, elle essaya de se rendormir. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, une autre arriva, plus forte. Elle se leva, se rendit à la cuisine, prit du spasfon et se recoucha. Une demi-heure plus tard, encore une. Ne voulant pas réveiller Naruto, pour une fausse alerte, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, en fixant l'horloge de la télévision. Une autre contraction vint lui serrer le ventre. Quand celles-ci arrivèrent toutes les cinq minutes durant une heure, Hinata réveilla Naruto et lui quémanda de la conduire à la maternité. Le bébé avait décidé de naître dix jours en avance. Elle ne paniqua pas car le gynécologue lui avait apprit que son bébé allait, semble-t-il, peser environ 2kg500 donc tout à fait viable et fort pour surmonter le monde extérieur.

Naruto, bien que stressé par les gémissements de douleur d'Hinata à chaque contraction, roula prudemment pour éviter tout accident. Arrivé, il prit la valise et la conduisit aux urgences gynécologiques. Là, après un examen et un monitoring, la sage-femme affirma que le col de l'utérus était encore long mais mou et qu'il était dilaté à 3 cm. Le couple comprit qu'il allait falloir attendre environ sept heures avant d'obtenir une dilatation complète de 10 cm et de pouvoir porter leur bébé dans leur bras. Il fallait compter une heure pour 1 cm de dilatation. Le futur père lui demanda s'il était possible qu'elle puisse avoir la péridurale contre la douleur. La praticienne l'informa que le service préférait attendre qu'Hinata atteigne les 4 cm avant d'envisager de la poser. En effet, une pose trop tôt pouvait ralentir le travail et mettre le bébé en danger. Une heure plus tard et les doigts de Naruto ankylosés d'avoir tenu la main de sa femme, ce fut donc possible.

On conduisit le couple dans la salle d'accouchement. Hinata se mit alors assisse sur le bord du lit, pencher en avant, faisant le dos rond. Une infirmière lui tient les épaules pour qu'elle garde la position. L'anesthésiste désinfecta sa peau au niveau des vertèbres se situant vers le bas du dos. Avec un trocart, il perçât la peau et entra entre deux d'entre elles. Quand il fut en place, il retira le trocart pour y laisser une tubulure fine et flexible par laquelle il diffusa le produit contre la douleur. Hinata sentit le passage de l'anesthésie dans sa colonne vertébrale et fut immédiatement soulagée à partir de son bassin jusqu'à ses pieds. L'infirmière l'aida à s'allonger et posa un nouveau monitoring pour surveiller si le bébé ne souffrait pas lors des contractions. Son petit coeur était beaucoup sollicité lors de l'accouchement. Naruto qui avait du attendre dans le couloir, rentra, vêtu de blouse et de sur-chaussures, le visage anxieux et impatient à la fois.

Durant encore cinq heures, Hinata fut examinée toutes les heures. La dilatation se poursuivait. Le col de l'utérus s'effaçait de plus en plus. Quand elle atteint 8 cm, la sage-femme prit un instrument et perçât elle-même la poche des eaux qui était restée intacte. Ce procédé accéléra le travail et normalement la souffrance. Heureusement, sous péridurale, Hinata ne ressentit aucune douleur, même si parfois elle pouvait percevoir les contractions. Le produit avait été bien dosé. Elle atteint les 10 cm une heure et demi plus tard. La sage-femme l'installa alors que Naruto se tenait à sa tête, prêt à l'encourager et à la soutenir. Hinata, les pieds dans les étriers, prit entre ses mains des poignées situées sur le côté de ses genoux et attendit l'arrivée d'une contraction.

Quand elle sentit l'avènement de cette dernière, elle prit de l'air et après avoir bloqué sa respiration, tira sur ses bras et poussa de toutes ses forces dans son bas ventre. Elle entendit la sage-femme l'encourager alors que Naruto avait le souffle coupé. Au bout d'un moment d'effort, n'y tenant plus, Hinata lâcha tout en expirant. La praticienne lui commanda de tout de suite recommencer pour profiter de la contraction toujours présente. Quand cette dernière se calma, la future mère s'affala sur le dossier du lit et profita des quelques secondes de répit pour récupérer des forces. Naruto en profita pour humidifier son épouse grâce à une compresse fraîche. Pendant une demi-heure, Hinata refit le même mouvement encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la sage-femme lui informa qu'elle voyait la tête.

Un dernier effort et cette dernière était sortie. La praticienne lui ordonna de ne rien faire pendant qu'elle positionnait le bébé pour dégager l'épaule, puis lui demanda de pousser doucement une dernière fois. Elle accueillit le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Elle le posa directement sur le ventre de la nouvelle mère alors que celle-ci le regardait amoureusement. L'auxiliaire essuya l'enfant qui était recouvert d'un peu de sang provenant de sa mère et de liquide amniotique. Naruto, les larmes aux yeux, fut sorti de sa contemplation par la sage-femme qui l'invitait à couper le cordon ombilical de son fils. La phase d'expulsion fut ainsi terminée.

Cette naissance ne demanda aucuns instruments ou aucune épisiotomie _(coupure faite par le praticien au niveau de la vulve pour ouvrir un plus grand passage au bébé, se pratique de moins en moins et si nécessaire pour éviter une déchirure importante et dangereuse)._ Hinata dut tout de même subir un point de suture au niveau de sa vulve car elle s'était un peu déchirée mais sans aucun dommage. Elle sentit une dernière contraction alors que la sage-femme tirait doucement sur le cordon, en profitant pour sortir le placenta (phase de la délivrance). Cette dernière l'examina pour savoir si elle avait réussi à tout évacuer et que rien n'était resté dans l'utérus.

On emmena ensuite Hinata dans une chambre après que son bébé est subi un premier examen, sous le regard attendri de Naruto qui avait suivi la puéricultrice, pour voir comment il s'adaptait à l'environnement extérieur. D'ailleurs, leur fils avait pleuré presque instantanément dès que son premier bol d'air lui dilata les alvéoles des poumons. Dans sa chambre, la jeune mère allaita pour la première fois Boruto qui but le colostrum (liquide contenant des anticorps maternels pour protéger l'enfant des infections). Elle y resta 3 jours durant lesquels on surveilla le poids de Boruto et sa montée de lait. On lui apprit à lui donner le bain, à comment le changer, à le mettre au sein correctement pour éviter les crevasses. Habituée à cela, la puéricultrice lui conseilla une crème à mettre sur ses mamelons entre les tétés pendant les premiers jours. Hinata apprit de son fils son rythme et découvrit qu'il avait besoin de se nourrir toutes les quatre heures et qu'il se réveillait qu'une à deux fois la nuit.

Au bout de ces 3 jours, Naruto alla la chercher pour qu'elle rentre chez eux. Il était impatient mais aussi inquiet. Arriveront-ils à s'en sortir ? Heureusement qu'une sage-femme viendrait à la maison pour tout contrôler durant le premier mois, et puis il y avait les visites mensuelles de Boruto chez le pédiatre tous les mois jusqu'à ses 6 mois. Les parents s'adaptèrent doucement à leur nouvelle vie. Ils ne purent cependant refaire l'amour qu'au bout d'un peu plus d'un mois. En effet, durant ce laps de temps, Hinata continuait à évacuer par des pertes sanguines tous les résidus de sa grossesse et sa déchirure devait cicatriser. Dès la fin de ses saignements, elle suivit également une rééducation périnéale pour reprendre un certain tonus musculaire dans la zone du périnée.

Après deux ans de bonheur à trois, Hinata tomba de nouveau enceinte. Cette fois-ci, elle ressentit des nausées pendant 4 mois en plus des autres maux de grossesse qu'elle avait déjà vécus. Elle s'estima chanceuse car certaines femmes les subissaient tout le long de leur grossesse. La naissance fut cependant très différente. En effet, le bébé avait voulu faire une plaisanterie à ses parents. Alors qu'il avait la tête en bas au dernier examen, il s'était de nouveau retourné et se présenta en position du siège (les fesses d'abord au lieu de la tête).

Cela fut découvert le jour de l'accouchement. D'ailleurs, ce dernier arriva quand Hinata sentit comme si un bouchon venait de sauter d'une bouteille et entendit un poc. Se levant, elle constata qu'elle perdait les eaux. Ni une, ni deux, Naruto l'accompagna à la clinique dans l'heure qui suivit, Boruto chez ses grands-parents. Les contractions commencèrent plus tard, à la maternité. Du fait du siège du fœtus, Hinata dut passer une radio du bassin aux urgences. Cette dernière montra que son bassin était trop étroit pour laisser passer la tête du bébé dans cette position. De plus, on constata que le cordon voulait sortir avant le bébé, risquant de le mettre en danger. En effet, comprimé par les contractions utérines, le sang y circulant ne l'oxygénerait plus. En plus de cela, le coeur du foetus montrait au monitoring quelques faiblesses à chacune d'entre elles. Ce rajouta à cela la stagnation de la dilatation du col. En effet, en règle générale, pour un deuxième enfant, l'accouchement est plus rapide car les contractions sont plus fortes.

Une césarienne fut donc décidée. On emmena Hinata au bloc opératoire, Naruto sur ses talons, de plus en plus inquiet. Ce dernier dut attendre dans une pièce à côté le temps que l'anesthésiste pose la péridurale. Il en profita pour se vêtir de la tenue chirurgicale qu'on venait de lui apporter. Peu de temps après, on l'invita à entrer en lui recommandant de rester du côté du visage d'Hinata. Naruto, suivant cette recommandation, constata la présence d'un champ bleu au niveau de sa poitrine pour leur cacher la vue de son ventre. Les chirurgiens désinfectèrent la peau de son épouse et incisèrent juste au dessus de son triangle intime, horizontalement. Hinata sentit ensuite qu'on trifouillait son ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes, une petite fille leur fut annoncée. La puéricultrice l'emmena à eux, emmaillotée, le temps d'un baiser avant de la voir s'éloigner pour aller dans un endroit plus chaud et être examinée. Poussée par la mère de leur nouvel enfant, Naruto la suivit. Il put alors bénéficier d'un peau à peau avec Himawari le temps que les médecins terminent avec sa mère. Cette dernière dut en effet attendre que les chirurgiens finissent de la recoudre couche après couche en commençant par son utérus, avant d'être montée en chambre. Là, elle sourit au spectacle d'un père portant sur son torse nu sa petite fille endormie.

Hinata resta 5 jours à la maternité où elle découvrit un autre syndrome du post accouchement. Après la sonde urinaire qu'elle avait du porter au cours de la césarienne et après, le temps que l'effet de l'anesthésie se dissipe, vu qu'elle avait été plus puissante que lors de son premier accouchement : la remise en place de son utérus. A chaque fois qu'elle allaitait Himawari, une douleur voisine des contractions se faisait sentir au niveau de son bas-ventre. La sage-femme lui apprit que son utérus était entrain de reprendre sa forme initiale et sa place. De la taille d'un ballon, il revenait à celle d'une balle. Il était normal après le second accouchement d'avoir ce ressenti alors qu'il passait inaperçu au premier et cela n'avait rien avoir avec la césarienne.

Naruto amenait tous les jours Boruto voir sa mère et faire la connaissance avec sa soeur. Au bout du temps imparti, il ramena tout son petit monde à la maison. Hinata dut se faire enlever les agrafes de sa cicatrice et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas si grande que ça. De plus, elle était cachée dans les plis de la peau. Dans un an ou peut-être un peu plus, elle ne se verra presque plus. Quand tous les examens et les contrôles furent terminés, la petite famille put alors poursuivre sa vie heureuse entre couches, pleurs, rires et câlins. Au fil du temps, Hinata renoua avec toutes ses amies et leur firent rencontrer les nouvelles. Leurs enfants devinrent de grands amis et tous purent alors voir grandir la nouvelle génération.


End file.
